Metal Gear Solid: Helping Class 3-E!
by Blade1hunter
Summary: When Snake gets a new Mission to help train kids to become assassins to protect the Earth, he decided to take it, despite its weirdness. Now he helps them in anyway can. Join Snake, Ocelot, Miller, and all of Diamond Dogs as they help out Class 3-E as much as they can. Contains spoilers of the Manga and Game.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N For those of you took the time to actually look up a crossover this weird: Welcome! I hope you enjoy my crossover of Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain and Assassination Classroom. The POVs will change between The Diamond dogs POV and Class 3-E's point of view. Also since DD has many languages they interpret, languages will be different one way or another. I will always add a table to show what language will be italicized, or have a different font. But yeah let's get started on the story. Hope you all enjoy. By the way, This takes place right after the God of death arc of Assassination classroom so spoilers.**

 **Japanese:** Hello there.

 **English:** _Hello there._

 **Diamond Dog's Motherbase. 21:33: "** I'm not sure if Boss will take it. It's all up to him. We can give him the mission but there won't be any guarantee he will take it up with our… schedule." Miller said.

"We are hoping you will take us up on our offer. Not to mention, if the big man himself assassinates the target your group gets an extra one hundred million U.S. dollars. If not, helping these students will make them better killers." The man on the other side of the radio said. Miller looked at Ocelot. Ocelot shrugged.

"I'll be sure to let the Boss know, but don't expect a whole lot. Give us a list of the student's names, skills so far, and a brief description. The three teachers as well. The more Boss knows the more likely he will take up this proposition." Miller finishes.

"Right away Mister Miller. We will also give you Mr. Karasuma's number. If you wish to do the job let him know, we give you the green light, but make sure you let him know first." The man says.

"Understood. Thank you for the opportunity" Miller says and he hangs up. He grabs his walking cane and stands up and walks with Ocelot.

" _Think Boss will take the job?"_ Ocelot asks. Miller shrugs.

" _I'm not sure. If we tell him he's training kids I don't know how he will take that. But if this is the creature of rumors we've been hearing, we may just have to take this mission up._ " Miller says. They hear a helicopter come and Ocelot looks through his binoculars. It's Big Boss.

" _Boss is here. Looks like he brought the lost kid as well."_ Ocelot says. Ocelot and Miller walk up to Boss. " _Soldier, take the kid with the others, we need to talk to Boss."_ Ocelot says to the soldier. He salutes and shows the kids to where he will be staying. DD comes out of the helicopter as well.

" _Boss, we have a mission for you."_ Miller says. Boss looked at them weirdly.

" _If it's the kind that you can't show me over the IDroid it must be a good one"_ Boss said. They start walking around Motherbase as Ocelot and Miller explain. Along the way Soldiers salute and say hi to the boss.

" _So what is this mission?"_ Boss asks.

" _Well, as you know a few months ago we caught wind of a rumor that the thing that caused the moon explosion was in Japan. We dismissed it and decided to let other worldly affairs find a way to stop that from happening to us."_ Miller says.

" _But here is where this mission takes place. They have identified the creature that caused it." Ocelot says._

" _And they want me to assassinate it I am assuming? What's so weird about that?"_

Miller and Ocelot look at each other. " _Well, it's the creature itself and what your objective is. You're going to be training kids."_ Ocelot said.

" _I'm going to what?"_ Boss says. He stops walking and looks at his comrades. " _Explain in full detail."_ He says. So he did take an interest in it.

" _While we do not have full details yet, if you are interested in this, we need to know now."_ Ocelot says.

" _Personally I don't think we should. We try to stop Afrikan kids from a life of war, now we are going to teach our methods to Japanese kids? But what piqued my interest was that it wasn't some low level scum that asked us…" Miller starts._

" _Then who did ask us?"_ Boss says in an annoyed tone. DD started to bark since he could sense that Boss was getting annoyed. " _Quiet DD."_ Boss said.

" _The Japanese Ministry of Defense."_ Ocelot said. Boss was shocked _._ Why would the government try to teach kids how to kill? There had to be a good reason.

" _I see. When we get details send it to me. I'll be in my room on the command platform."_ The Boss said. Ocelot and Miller nodded and they all went their separate ways.

Snake entered his office on the 2nd command platform, on the second floor with DD. He went to grab food for DD and put it in his bowl. DD started munching on the kibble while Snake went to lie down on the couch. " _Man I'm tired."_ He thinks to himself. He lights a regular cigar and blows a few puffs. He puts it out and then slowly feels himself starting to drift off. DD crawled right next to him and lied down as well.

All of a sudden, Snake was in a dark room and the only thing he heard was just for a split second. " _I am unkillable."_ The voice said. Then it had this weird laugh. "Nurufufufu." Just then Snake leaned up. He was in cold sweat.

There was a knock on his door. He just had a dream. A very weird dream. Snake gets up and stretches a bit. He goes to his door and opens it. Ocelot, Huey, and Kaz were at his door. " _Hey guys. You got the details of that mission?"_ Snake asked. They nodded.

" _But here's the thing Snake, we needed all of us to discuss this with you."_ Miller said. Snake nodded and let them in. Miller pulled up a wooden chair from a desk, Ocelot plopped on the couch, Huey adjusted his legs so that he was sitting, and Snake pulled up another chair.

Miller handed Snake files of each of the students and teachers that were with the creature.

" _The class is called 3-E, lowest of the classes in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. At least from the main building's point of view." Ocelot starts. "Nicknamed 'The End Class', since once you go there, your high school career is over. But recently they have started getting great grades. Even won against steroid induced kids at their athletic festival. The reason being is their teacher and Assassination target."_

" _Wait, so you mean…?"_

" _Correct, Snake, the creature that destroyed the moon is their teacher and target. Very unique scenario if you ask me."_ Miller said. Snake lit another cigar and smoked a little bit. He pointed his cigar at Miller to signal him to continue. " _They have come closest to killing this creature than any other person has. Not only that, they took down the God of Death assassin. I assume you know about him Boss?"_

Snake nods his head. " _Yes. One of the most well-known assassins out there. A group of kids took down that man?"_ Snake asked.

" _With the help of their teachers, yes."_ Ocelot says. Miller hands Snake three files. One for each teacher. Snake looks at the first one and sees a man with spikey jet black hair, slightly tan skin, a suit and tie, and a serious look on his face.

" _Let's start off with Tadomi Karasuma. He is their PE teacher. Teaching them new ways to kill their homeroom teacher. Part of the Ministry of Defense, he treats the kids as professionals, and makes sure they slowly get better. The students love him."_ Miller says.

Snake puts down Karasuma's file and picks up the next one. A pale, beautiful, blonde woman with big breasts was on this file. Miller instantly recognized this woman.

" _Say, miller, didn't you say you knew a woman like this?"_ Ocelot taunts. Miller turns red in the face but ignores him.

" _Irina Jelavić, seductress, assassin. She is their English teacher. Moving on…"_ Miller tries but Ocelot stops him.

" _There is some history there Miller, I suggest you tell the Boss about it."_

Miller looks at Snake but Snake has this smug grin so Miller sighs and says " _All right, I've met Irina before. She used her Charms, things lead to the bedroom, and then she nearly killed me."_

" _How did you find out?"_ Huey asks.

" _I went to the bathroom after…you know… I washed my face and was going to go in bed but Irina wasn't in there, but her bag was still in the room. Meaning it wasn't a one night stand. I looked around and couldn't find her."_

" _Sounds more like you wanted some more action."_ Ocelot taunts. Everyone but Miller laughed.

" _A-Anyway, I looked around and I heard someone behind me. I turn and she had a gun in my face. But her footsteps gave her away. Before she pulled the trigger I pulled the gun out of the way. She got startled so I took my chance and went behind her like you would boss, and then I choked her out. She didn't die but I left her there and decided to try to find a different place to live."_

Boss blew out some smoke and grabbed Miller's shoulder. " _You did find Kaz, we're just giving you shit. Up next is the homeroom teacher and target correct?"_ Snake asks.

" _Yes. They named their teacher Korosensei, unkillable teacher."_ Miller says. Snake looked at the file but there was a weird picture on there.

" _What's with the picture of the Japanese cosplay?"_

" _That's Korosensei…"_ Ocelot said.

" _What?"_ Snake said confused.

" _Wait, it gets better. Read the description: Yellow tentacled monster. Can move up to Mach 20 speed. Knows a lot about assassinations."_ Huey read aloud. _"Sounds like a kids story."_

" _And I want you to look over the student alone we just needed to get your opinion on the teachers, and if you think someone is playing us for fools."_ Miller said.

Snake decided to think on it for a little bit. While this was a weird one, he has been on weirder missions. Okay maybe not. But he has faced a man on fire so this shouldn't be less likely.

" _I'll do it._ " Snake said _._ Everyone looked at him.

" _Are you sure?"_ Huey asked. Snake nods.

" _By the way Huey, why are you here?"_ He asks.

" _Ah right. You see we thought you would say yes without one major thing. This creature doesn't die by normal bullets."_ Huey says.

" _You see, the Ministry of Defense created 'Anti-Tentacle BBs' which only harms the target. But the speed will still hurt humans just not as much as Korosensei. It can almost go right through him."_

" _I see. Well let's contact the MoD and tell them we'll take the job."_

 _"You actually have to tell Karasuma Boss. We'll leave you his number and call him. Give us a week to get the gear for you. Let Karasuma know we will be ready." Ocelot says getting up._

Huey Miller and Ocelot get up and walk out and leave Snake to do his business. Snake looks at Karasuma's file and try's to find his number. He finds it and dials.

 **Class 3-E, Gym class:**

Everyone in class 3-E just got done stretching. "All right, everyone take three laps then we can begin." Karasuma said.

"Yes, sir!" all the kids say. They all start their laps. Karasuma has his arms crossed as he watches the students run.

"I still can't believe we survived that encounter with the God of Death. These kids have really gone a long way." Karasuma thinks to himself. All of a sudden his phone starts ringing. He takes it out and looks at the number. It was a blocked number.

"Yes?" Karasuma says thinking it was a higher-up.

" _Is this Tadaomi Karasuma?"_ A voice says in english. He had a gruff voice, and kind of sounded like a smoker.

" _Yes."_ Karasuma answers in English. " _Can you understand me?"_ He asks.

"Y _es I can. Your bosses told me if I wanted to take a job I should talk to you first."_ The man says. Karasuma didn't like this. Why would his higher-ups ask someone to call him first? Maybe it's to make sure the kids won't get in the way of any assassination attempts.

" _What is this job of yours?"_ Karasuma asks. He gulped down some saliva.

" _To help you train your students."_ The man said. Karasuma had a stunned look on his face. The students had got done with their laps and were waiting on the next instructions.

"Mr. Karasuma?" Hinano asks. Karasuma shakes his head. He puts down his phone and looks at the class.

"Go through basics for a little bit, I have a phone call to take." He says. The students nod and find partners.

" _I have no interest in having another teacher come here and help me. The last time that happened, that man brutalized the kids."_ Karasuma says remembering Takaoka. He knew Takaoka a little bit, and he nearly killed a student. Why should he trust a mysterious man that called him? _"Give me one good reason why I should trust you?"_ Karasuma says angrily.

Everyone looked at Karasuma. He accidently raised his voice enough for the class to hear him. "What's going on with Mr. Karasuma?" Sugino asks.

"I'm not sure. But something must have happened." Isogai says.

The man was silent for a second. Then, he spoke. " _Ever heard of the private military, Diamond Dogs?"_

" _Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"_ Karasuma says getting impatient. If he didn't like what he heard next he was hanging up. In fact he was on the brink of closing his phone before the man spoke again.

" _You are speaking to one of the leaders of Diamond Dogs."_ The man says. Karasuma froze. He didn't move for a minute. The students starting getting scared.

"Karasuma?" Nagisa says. He didn't even move.

" _I'm not getting any dial tone, yet I don't hear anything. I assume I got your attention?"_ The man says. Karasuma looks behind and sees the kids staring with curiosity.

"All of you get back to work!" Karasuma says sharp. The entire class gets startled and goes back to training. " _Yes, you have my attention. Please forgive me. Which one am I speaking to_?" Karasuma says in a respectful tone.

" _Relax. I can understand the hostility, especially with a target of this magnitude. You don't just want anybody to train your students. You are speaking to Snake. AKA: Big Boss."_ Snake says.

Karasuma tensed up. Did the Ministry seriously ask Diamond Dogs to help? " _So you wanted to help us out?"_ Karasuma asked.

" _Yes. Is that okay?"_ Boss asks.

" _Yes."_

" _Perfect. Now I need to look over the student's files to study them to help them out as much as I can. We will be there in about a week or so. Also, a couple of us will try to assassinate the target. Is that okay?"_

" _Yes. Just don't hurt the students while you do it."_

" _Of course not. I will see you in about a week. Thank you for taking the time for me to confirm this."_

" _Of course."_ They both hung up. Karasuma continued teaching the students in gym. However afterwards, he called everyone for a group meeting.

"Listen everyone, I have important news." He says. Everyone was gathered up sitting.

"Now as you know I had a weird phone call earlier today. Well, It was a call from a special guest that will arrive later in the week. He will help us out in gym."

"This isn't going to be like a Takaoka incident is it?" Kayano asks.

"No, but treat this guest with a great amount of respect. Class dismissed."

Everyone gets up and now they start buzzing about the new teacher. Karasuma sighs. "I hope his ends well for these kids."

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**English:** _Hello there._

 **Japanese:** Hello there.

 **Kunugigaoka Junior Highschool. 7:00:** The week pasted in a flash. Before they knew it, the day where Class 3-E's special guest would arrive. Everyone was so excited about it. "Maybe it's going to be another assassin!" Sugaya says excitedly as they climb up the mountain to their classroom.

"M-maybe it will be a scientist who knows a little bit about how to poison Korosensei." Okuda says nervously. Each student had their own way of wondering what kind of a teacher it would be.

"To make even Karasuma look scared, he has to be very powerful." Itona says. The class can agree to that. They never seen Karasuma look so… shocked yesterday except for when Nagisa was facing Takaoka. They all reached class and settled in. But even during classes they just kept thinking about what kind of guest it would be.

 **12:10:** Everyone was outside for lunch when all of a sudden they heard a helicopter. They looked around and saw that one was flying right over them. It went past them in a flash. "That helicopter was fling in really close!" Terasaka says. "Let's see where it went!"

"It's going to the school." Karasuma says. He started walking down the mountain but the students kept asking questions. He just kept ignoring them as best he could. Eventually they were halfway down the mountain and he got sick of it.

"Enough!" Karasuma yells. "You all have three seconds to get back up to class." He says in a harsh tone. "Three." He starts counting down. The students scurry off back up the mountain.

He sighs and continues to walk toward the main building. The teachers are wondering what a helicopter was doing hovering on top of the building, students as well as they were peaking outside the doors and windows trying to get a clear view. Karasuma enters to the stairs that lead to the roof.

He opens the door and sees three men, and a half naked woman below the helicopter. The chopper takes off and he walks towards the group.

 **12:00, ACC (Aerial Command Center.):** Snake, Quiet, Miller, and Ocelot all sat in the chopper reviewing the files of the kids. " _Nagisa Shiota. This kid sounds very interesting."_ Snake says. A kid with the ability to scare his foes with bloodlust, hide it well, and to do an assassination so calmly, and only in junior high! How can snake not be interested?

" _Now hang on, Karma Akabane uses trickery and deceit to win his battles. That can overpower Nagisa's abilities."_ Ocelot says.

" _Truth be told, all of these kids have great potential."_ Miller says. They can all agree to that. These students have had more assassination attempts and have made the furthest progress than any other assassin out there. Granted the God of Death probably had a good attempt. So they had the best attempts that put only the target's life on the line.

" _We'll be landing in about eight minutes guys."_ The pilot says. Ocelot gives the thumbs up to let him know they were listening. Just then he got a map received from the combat unit and intel team.

" _Boss I just got an update from the intel team and the combat unit you sent out to scope out Kunugigaoka Junior High. Sending to your IDroid now."_ He says. Snake looks at his updated IDroid. In had a picture of the entire campus, but he zoomed in on the deserted classroom at the top of the mountain. He saw that they had a courtyard for Gym, and he had the position of his combat unit for the ambush.

" _Quiet. Come here."_ He says. Quiet moves and sits next to Snake. " _Okay so I want you to see if you can set up a position around the area that will let you see inside the classroom and the courtyard."_

Quiet nods. Everyone waits for a few more minutes, and they finally reach the school. They pass the building that has the target and they see the kids looking at them. " _We'll be landing shortly."_ The pilot says. Everyone gets ready. They land above the school and they get out one by one.

Ocelot and Snake look down at a nearby fence and see Karasuma coming down with students. He then turns and says something to them. The students run back up the hill. They must really respect him. Or fear him. Or both.

" _You think we're ready?"_ Snake asks. Ocelot nods. They see teachers and kids look up at the windows to see what's going on. Snake and Ocelot go back and talk with Miller for a little bit and then Karasuma opens the door. Quiet exits the chopper and it takes off.

"Hello there." Karasuma says in Japanese.

 **Assassination class POV:**

"Hello there." Karasuma says. He forgot that they only spoke English.

"Hi. You're Karasuma I pressume?" one of the men said. He had a long overcoat but had one of the arms folded and nailed to the coat. This man had no arm. Can they really be Diamond Dogs?

"Yes, I am assuming you are Miller?" Karasuma says. The man with no arm nods. He motions to an old man with an eyepatch, a bionic arm, and a… horn? It seemed like something was lodged into his head.

"This is Big Boss, AKA Snake. He's our leader." He says. He motions to the man with a red scarf, and a brown coat. He had white hair with a light mustache and he had revolvers at his side. They seemed to be customized. "And this is Ocelot. The other right hand man to the Boss."

"I see. _Very nice to meet both of you. Who is she?"_ Karasuma asks pointing at the woman. She was barely wearing anything. Just some stockings, boots and underwear that covered just enough.

" _Nice to meet you as well Mr. Karasuma,"_ Snake says. " _This is Quiet, our sniper. Sorry for the lack of clothing. Apparently clothing constricts her breathing."_ He says with his arms crossed.

" _All right, I will show you up to the building where we teach."_ Karasuma says. " _Besides, with her clothing like that, you can have a very easy first attempt. Well, he has to see Quiet first."_ Karasuma says making conversation.

" _Well Quiet is used to having the guys stare at her."_ Snake says jokingly. Quiet punches Snake in the face. To which snake says "Ow." after he recovered.

" _Hey, watch it!"_ Miller says. He turns to Quiet but Ocelot puts an arm in his way.

" _Miller."_ Ocelot says in an aggressive tone. Miller lets out a grunt and continues walking. Karasuma sees that Miller doesn't trust Quiet but Big Boss and Ocelot do.

" _Okay Quiet, take position."_ Snake says. Quiet nods and sprints off the building to which Karasuma is caught by surprise. Then she sprints so fast that he can only see the trail of dirt spouting up from her. These guys could actually kill Korosensei.

"Not so fast." A voice says. The door to the stairs open and Principle Asano emerges.

 **Diamond Dogs POV:**

Karasuma hears a voice and stops. A man opens the door that leads to the stairs. He has brown hair jelled back, a brown suit and has an air of arrogance surrounding him. The two Japanese men start talking, but Miller can hear what they are saying. After a few more seconds of talking, the man turns towards Snake, Miller, and Ocelot and smiles.

" _You must be the new Group the Ministry of Defense sent in. I am Gakusho Asano. I am the principle of this fine school."_ Asano says.

Snake puts out his hand and Asano shakes it. " _I am Snake. Most of my Comrades call me Boss or Big Boss. I don't care which one you call me."_ He says. They let go and Asano motions to follow him. The three men look at Karasuma. They can tell he is uncomfortable with something. But he nods to say to follow the principle.

 **Assassination class POV:**

"How many times have I told you that I don't like it when you just call in random people to 'help' class 3-E." Asano says. Karasuma clenches his fist. He wanted to punch this smug person right in the mouth.

"I want to talk with them in my office. I hope that is okay?" He says with an evil smile.

"How far will you go just to keep up your perspective of teaching?" Karasuma says in a rough tone. The principle laughs. He then turns to Diamond Dogs. Karasuma just ignores what they say for a few minutes. He was too pissed off.

"We just got the chance to get the best militia to teach the students, and this man is going to take all of it away!" Karasuma thinks. He turns and sees Asano motioning them to follow him. He nods at the group.

They follow Asano to his office. Karasuma was about to enter but Asano says "that's okay Mr. Karasuma, I only wish to talk with these three. Alone."

Karasuma clenches his fist even harder that blood pours out from digging his nails into his skin. He nods and leaves the room. A few minutes passed and Karasuma was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot. There were no signs of Asano's famous brainwashing… yet.

"There you are!" A female voice says. Karasuma looks and sees Irina, AKA, Bitch Sensei.

"The brats said I would find you here. They also said that you were getting a mystery guest. Where is this guest?" She asks. Karasuma points his thumb at the office. Irina gasps. "You mean the principle is-"

She is interrupted by an aura of aggressiveness coming from the office. The brainwashing has begun. Karasuma sighs. "Tell the kids that they won't have a special guest coming. Asano is-"

Another spout of Aura comes from the office. "That's weird," Karasuma says. "He's never had to use his brainwashing twice."

Another aura release. A woman had a clipboard was about to knock on the door. "Asano sir, I need to confirm-" She feels the aura and quickly turns and says "I'll come back later!" As she runs away.

The door opens and Snake, Ocelot, and Miller leave. Snake says " _Now if you will excuse us, we have some kids to teach._ " He turns and smiles at Karasuma. He then notices Irina. " _You must be Irina Yelavic. I am_ _Snake. Or Big Boss. Whichever you prefer. I believe you have already met my comrade Kazuhira Miller. And this is Ocelot."_ He says introducing his friends.

Karasuma looks inside the office and sees Asano with his fist on the desk. He has eyes of hatred. Almost as if he is defeated. Karasuma closes the door and turns to see Irina in a chokehold by Miller.

"How embarrassing. You can't escape the grip of a one armed man. You really are a low lived assassin." He says. Irina is blushing with embarrassment. "You couldn't kill me when I had two arms and you can't kill me know." Miller said smugly.

" _All right Miller, that's enough."_ Ocelot says. Miller lets go and Irina stands up. She pats dirt off herself and storms off. " _Now then, Mr. Karasuma, please show Miller and me to the class."_

Karasuma nods. " _Isn't the Boss going to come with us?"_ Karasuma asks. Snake nods his head.

" _I am but I have a crew that is ready for an assassination attempt. Don't worry we won't harm the students. I'll be leading them. Let Ocelot and Miller introduce themselves. When we see the target in position we will strike."_ Snake explains.

" _All right, I trust you guys."_ Karasuma says. He leads them out the building and up the mountain. However, most classes saw what was going on. Class A was very curious as to what was going on.

 **A few minutes later:**

Miller and Ocelot just reached the outskirts of the main building. Snake was in position with the Combat unit and Quiet. They were just waiting for Korosensei. They heard the bell to signify the next period.

"All right, Gym is next. Come with me you two." Karasuma says. They both nod.

 **Assassin Class POV:**

Korosensei was going over some advanced Math equations when the bell rang. The class all sighed and packed their stuff in their bags. "Hey, is that the special guest that Karasuma was talking about?" Maehara asks pointing. The class looks outside and sees Karasuma talking to two men. They couldn't see them very clearly though, as they were very far away.

"There are two of them. Something tells me this is going to be fun!" Karma says. The class rushed to the locker rooms to get on their clothes, and then rushed outside to see these new teachers.

"Everyone, these are your two new gym teachers." Karasuma says. "Treat them with the utmost respect." The class looked at the two men. They looked like old men. One had an arm missing. The other one looked like he was a pushover. Of course no one wanted to say it.

"How are these two our new teachers?" Karma asks. Everyone had that on their mind, and of course Karma always spoke out.

"I'll prove it to you." The man with no arm says. He looks around and sees a target set up, about one thousand meters away. "Karasuma, lend me a gun." He says. Karasuma nods. He gives him a normal BB pistol. "Watch and learn kiddies."

He aims the gun at the target. The kids watched doubtfully. Not even Chiba could hit a bull's eye from that range. The man fires the gun. He waits for half a second and fires again. He does this until he is out of ammo.

" _Ocelot. Check it out please."_ He says in English to the other man. The man named Ocelot runs to the target and back in less than 30 seconds. He hands the one armed man the target, to which he shows the class.

"No way!" Isogai lets out. All the shots were right on or right next to the middle of the paper. The class was impressed.

"Very good." A voice says. Korosensei appeared from nowhere to greet the new teachers. "I am your target, Korosensei." The man with no arm puts out his only hand and Korosensei shakes it with a tentacle.

"I am Kazuhira Miller. And this is Ocelot." Miller says.

Ocelot puts his hand out and Korosensei shakes it with a tentacle. Or tries to, at least. Korosensei's hand explodes and he gets flustered.

 **DD Point of View.**

Snake was in a sniper spot waiting for the creature to shake Ocelot's hand. Ocelot had laced it with anti-creature knife parts. So when he went to shake its hand, it would cause him to be confused.

Ocelot shakes its hand and it gets flustered. " _Quiet fire! Everyone, Move in!_ " Snake yells.

Quiet pulls the trigger and the creature hears it and tries to move out of the way. But a tentacle didn't make it out of the way in time. Now the combat unit was moving in, along with their customized guns.

Huey created assault rifles that shot like normal ones only with BBs. So that way they wouldn't have to keep pressing the trigger.

 **Assassin class POV:**

All of a sudden BBs were flying out of nowhere. "GET DOWN!" Miller yells and the class does just that. "Sorry everyone, this is our attempt to kill Korosensei!" Miller screams over the gunfire.

The class looks around and sees people in camouflage fatigues come from the wilderness holding guns. They were firing at Korosensei. There had to be at least twenty of them.

Korosensei kept getting hit a few times by snipers but other than that it, there wasn't anything that was hitting him. He started to grab the guns from the soldiers and stack them in a pile.

A man spoke in another language that no one understood. Then another one said " _Me too!"_ in English. Soon everyone's gun was in a huge pile with Korosensei, who had his yellow and green stripes face on.

Just then the men all charged in with anti-sensei knives and tried slashing at him. Also more sniper shots kept appearing from nowhere. Korosensei lost another tentacle. Korosensei then just flew up in the air to avoid the knives to just focus on avoiding the BBs.

 **DD POV:**

When Korosensei flew in the air, Snake knew there was no way he was going to die. " _Quiet, stand down. Same goes for everyone else._ " He said. He got up from his prone position and told Miller and Ocelot they can get up.

 **Assassin Class POV:**

"All right everyone, we're good." Miller said. The class stood up and some of them helped Miller up. They all looked around at the men wearing fatigues. They were all different races, Russian, African, Spanish, English, Chinese, etcetera.

"Are all of these people going to be teaching us?" Sugino asks.

"No," Miller says. He looks around and points into the forest. "But he is helping out Ocelot and me." Everyone looks to where he is pointing.

A man wearing an eye patch and a bionic arm had a sniper rifle in his hands. He was wearing a forest camouflaged fatigue as well. He also had something sticking out of his head. " _Boss, Introduce yourself."_ Miller says in English. "How many of you speak English?" Miller asks.

" _We all speak it decently well."_ Nagisa says.

" _Well in that case, Hello everyone. My name is Snake._ " The man said. " _Ocelot, Miller, and all these men around are part of an organization lead by us three. We're a mercenary group known as Diamond Dogs."_

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Warning, contains spoilers from metal gear solid v phantom pain. It contains the source of the epidemic that happened at mother base. Read at your own risk.**

 **English:** _Hello_

 **Japanese:** Hello

 **Assassin class POV:**

" _We're a mercenary group called Diamond Dogs."_ The man named Snake said. The entire class looked at the three leaders. Despite their looks and how old they were, the soldiers around them all stayed in a saluted position.

" _At ease, boys."_ Ocelot says. The soldiers drop the saluting and start talking with each other. Some even in languages they've never heard of.

"Don't get the wrong idea, but how can we trust you to teach us?" Terasaka says. The class all nodded their heads. Yes, Diamond Dogs did get a few hits on Korosensei but so did many other assassins. They just didn't want this to be another Takaoka incident.

"Tell you what, Boss is going to play a game with all of you. _Boss, come here."_ Miller says. Snake walks over to the kids, since he was discussing something with Ocelot. Miller whispers something in his ear for about a minute. The class decided to take a look at Snake, who seemed to be the boss out of all of them.

He not only had something sticking out of his head like a horn, and an eyepatch, his face was covered with scars. He had a full beard and had a small ponytail as hair. He looked aggressive. But when he was talking with the class earlier, he spoke to them with respect, and kindness. Much like Karasuma talks to them.

They then looked down at his arm. His bionic one. It was a red arm that looked a lot slicker than a real arm. It had fingers like a real arm and it looked like it functioned like a real arm.

All in all, Snake looked strong, despite his age, and looks like he has seen many battles. " _All right, I think I can agree to that."_ Snake says. All of a sudden Snake put his finger next to his ear. " _Ah right. It's alright Quiet, you can come down."_

The kids looked at each other wondering who Quiet was. All of a sudden there was a swosh sound, followed a second later by dirt popping up. The class couldn't see for a little bit. As some of rubbed out the sand out of their eyes, they finally saw who Quiet was.

Quiet was a woman, who had large breasts, pale skin, dark black hair which was in a ponytail, and has very little clothing on. Most of the class just watched in awe. Kayano let out a tiny squeal of jealousy, due to her jealousy to huge boobs. Okajima and Maehara got nosebleeds. Big ones.

"FUCK! SOMEONE GET A TISSUE!" Okajima screams.

"AND HURRY!" Maehara screams

Korosensei zoomed into the school and back out to give the pervert and the playboy tissues. Maehara got cleaned up, but the tissues weren't enough for Okajima. Blood just kept pouring out from his nose, no matter how much he covered it up.

"He didn't even bleed this much when Smog poisoned him…" Terasaka says.

"Can you blame him? An open door pervert, just saw a woman with big boobs, with very little clothes come out of nowhere. It's like he is in heaven." Rio says.

Quiet looks at the kids and smiles. She waves at the kids, and some wave back but most just stare. _"Why is she wearing very little clothing?"_ Hara asks.

" _Miller you mind explaining?"_ Snake says. Miller nods and walks up to the kids. He passes Quiet but he gives her a look of disgust. The class knew he doesn't like Quiet just from that.

"Quiet has to wear very little clothing because of a parasite inside her. It constricts her breathing, since she seems to breathe through her skin instead of her mouth and nose." Miller explains.

"I'm cool with it!" Okajima says,lying on his back. He finally stopping the bleeding.

"How does a parasite make her breathe through her skin? It makes no sense." Hinano says.

"Easy. Man-made parasite. As you all know that parasites spread very quickly." Miller explains the class nods their heads. "However, with this man-made parasite, it targets specific people. And since it is man-made, it has different effect than a normal parasite. You don't get sick. You turn into Quiet. At least if you are a female."

"You mean we have to wear very little clothing?" Kayano asks. Miller nods. Some of the class, mainly the boys, thought that was a good idea. Some thought it was a personal hell, mainly the girls.

"Another downside, is that it is a language parasite. You can't speak a certain language otherwise you'll get sick, or worse, dead." Miller says. The kids get a shiver up their spines.

"But, Cipher, the people who created the virus, uses it on their soldiers because it gives them superhuman powers. Increased strength, speed, accuracy, everything to make a super soldier." Miller says.

"That sounds horrible!" Yada says. Everyone looked at Quiet then. To think she had to go through that.

"How about we show you how accurate Quiet can be. _Boss. Can you show the kids Quiet's field work?"_ Miller says looking over at the leader.

Snake nods and says " _Gladly."_ He points at three soldiers and they salute him. He points to where he wants them to go. They run past the students and into the middle of the courtyard. Snake says something in English that the kids don't understand that well, so Miller translates.

"Boss is going to throw a flashbang grenade in the air. Who knows what a flashbang is?" All the students raise their hand. "Good. _You're set Snake!"_

" _Roger that! Quiet, grenade."_ Snake says. He throws the half pound object high in the air. Everyone looked at Quiet. Suddenly her eyes were surrounded by black stuff, as if she put on mascara very poorly. She aims the big sniper that she had up in the sky and fires.

All of the sudden the students heard a * _clink*_ and looked around. The grenade landed right next to the soldiers. All of a sudden it went off but the students covered their eyes. They looked at the soldiers again and saw that they were rubbing their eyes. The students were shocked. Was she that good of a sniper to be able to ricochet grenades to people?

"I can guess what you are all thinking and yes, she has a good enough aim to control where grenades tossed in the air can land." Miller says. The kids were all really impressed. But now they wanted to know what this little "game" they were going to play with Snake was.

"As fun as all of this is, what's this game that the old man wants to play with us?" Terasaka asks. Snake and Miller look at each other and smile. Snake looks over at one of his soldiers. " _Raccoon!"_ He yells. A soldier runs up to him and salutes. Snake whispers to him and he whispers back. This goes on for a little bit. Finally the soldier spoke.

" _Okay, I can do that boss."_ The soldier walks up to the kids and bows. "Hello everyone. My code name is Rabid Raccoon. It's very nice to meet all of you." The soldier says fluently. The class all looked surprised.

"You can speak Japanese?" Yada asks. The soldier than removes his mask that he was wearing. They can see that he had Japanese features. (It's not racist, shut up.) He had brown eyes, jet black hair. He was clean shaven and looked very young. As if he just got out of college.

"Seeing as I am from Nagano, yes. I heard of the legendary Boss in training. When I found out he was operating again, I had to see if they would take volunteers. It is such an honor to fight for him." Raccoon says. Everyone saw he had high respect for him.

"What's with the name Raccoon though?" Yoshida asks. Raccoon scratches the back of his head. "Well, it's so enemies don't know our real name. If they do, they can go after our families. Of course that's not something we would want." He says.

"Now, for the main reason I came to talk to you guys." Raccoon says. The student leaned in. "Saturday, all of you will be protecting me from Snake. He will be trying to kill or capture me." He says. All of the class has blank expressions.

"That's the game he wants all of us to play?" Terasaka asks. Raccoon nods his head. "Isn't that a little…Extreme?"

"Relax, he won't be using a real gun. And neither will you. You will all be using paintball guns." Raccoon says. The class let out a sigh. "Oh, and one more thing." The class tenses up again. "Saturday, the training will be from eight in the morning to six at night." He says. The class is silent for about five seconds.

"WHAT!?" They all scream in unison.

 **Diamond Dogs POV:**

Snake just heard the entire class yell something in unison. So Raccoon did tell them. " _I'm assuming he just told them about how long they'll be here on Saturday."_ Snake says talking to Ocelot.

Most of the soldiers either were introducing themselves to the three teachers or just relaxing. Snake decided to let some of the combat unit pose as "security" back in the main building. The principle said that if they were going to stay there they would need to pose as a security team, at least before trying to brainwash them.

" _I feel kind of bad. Making them has to stay the whole day just to prove a point."_ Miller says.

" _Well, they need to know to be patient and to watch their surroundings. Using this will teach them new ways to attack Korosensei, use stealth, and utilize their surroundings. They may even be able to tell where his favorite places are. Even if they are doing this already, they'll be able to see it in real action."_ Snake explains.

" _True. But isn't using advance paintball guns n them a little unfair?"_ Ocelot asks.

" _Raccoon's explaining they can place an order of weapons and we will deliver it to them at the beginning of the day. I'm making this as fair as possible for them."_ Snake says. Ocelot looks at his watch and gets up.

A few minutes later, Raccoon came up to Snake. " _Boss, they will take on the challenge."_ He says. Snake nods and walks up to the kids.

 **Assassin Class POV:**

As Snake walked up to them they were all excited. Usually they were the ones that had to sneak around to kill Korosensei but now they get see what it is like to be hunted. Yeah they got the same weapons the Snake would have but it still was fun.

Raccoon walked up as well to be a translator. Snake says something in English but they barely understand it. So Raccoon then translates. "All right, Right now I want your AI, Ritsu. I need to borrow someone's phone for two minutes." Everyone looks at Itona, seeing as how he was the tech geek.

Itona stands up and digs in his pocket for his phone. He taps on it a few times and brings up Ritsu. He then hands his phone to Snake.

 **DD POV**

As Itona hands the phone to Snake he says "Thank you, Itona." In Japanese. That was basically all he knew. He looks at the phone and sees the pink haired AI. She bows and speaks in Japanese.

" _I figured as much."_ Snake says to no one in particular. He pulls out his IDroid. The screen lights up and the class goes "Ooooooo." He then pulls up a screen with a lot of text on it. He then pulls out a cord and attaches it to Itona's phone and his IDroid. Snake then clicks a few options on both his IDroid and Itona's phone. The screen on his IDroid then starts scrolling through the text and it starts to transfer over to Ritsu.

After about a minute of scrolling and transferring Snake hands Itona's phone back to him. "Everyone take out your phones." Raccoon said. The class did as they were told and ritsu appeared on their screens. Snake put his finger to his ear and says " _Testing one two three testing. Ritsu you there?"_

A voice responded back " _Yes I am Mister Snake."_ Snake smiles.

" _Is the translation going okay?"_ He asks. He looks at the students.

 **AssClass POV**

"Is the translation going okay?" Ritsu says. The class all look a t Snake and their phones and Ritsu.

"Yes?" Nagisa says to Ritsu. They all look at Snake. He smiles and says something in English.

"Perfect. Now I know what you are all thinking. To answer it, I added some functions to Ritsu to translate English to Japanese and vice versa." Ritsu/Snake says.

"I have one last question for all of you." Snake says. The class nods.

"Do you want to keep Raccoon as a VIP, or a prisoner?" He asked. The class all looked at each other. "You don't have to tell me now, just tell me before Saturday, or will choose for you." Snake says.

The class nods and says "Yes, sir." Snake looks at his watch. "All right I've taken enough of your time. You can all begin gym class. Karasuma will be teaching you, we'll just help out when we can." The class nods.

"All right everyone," Karasuma says. "We're behind schedule so let's work hard today!"

"Yes, sir!" The class screams.

For the rest of the day, everything went as scheduled. And with the DD soldiers their they helped out a lot. Not only that, they would use the soldiers as knife practice for the kids so they wouldn't have to wait for one team to be done. In fact, Quiet even helped Chiba and Hayami with their sniping skills using sign language. Ocelot even entertained the kids with his gun spinning skills.

After gym class ended it was time for everyone to go home. Everyone got their backpacks and put away their gym clothes. The mercenaries were going to stay here and wait for a helicopter pick up to take them back to their motherbase, as Snake called it.

However Korosensei stopped them. "I'd rather not have you and your soldiers have to take a 16 hour helicopter ride every time you come here, so while you were busy helping the kids I made a little spot for you and your soldiers." He uses his tentacles to make a "follow me" motion and so Snake and the soldiers do just that.

When they round the corner of the worn down building, they see a new building was formed. It was very long building made completely of wood. "I cleared some of the wood of the forest to help build this place, and I had to use my paycheck to help get all the beds inside, along with the TVs." Korosensei says.

When Snake and his solders look inside and it was just like barracks. It had some dressers and around ten to twenty beds. They even had some TVs set up like Korosensei said. "Wait, you spent your paycheck to set up a cabin for them and working electricity but can't help fix up our building?" Isogai asks Korosensei.

"I…well that is…you see it's…" he can't come up with an explanation and whistles as he slowly backs away.

"KILL HIM!" Okano says and the entire class takes either a pistol or a knife and start charging and shooting at him.

 **DD POV**

As the class chased their target around, Miller, Ocelot and Snake had to discuss some things. " _As generous as this is, we can't accept this. They think we are going to be here a few days, maybe weeks! This should only be a one-time thing. We need to getback to motherbase to track down Cipher."_ Miller says.

" _I'm half and half here. Both sides can mean the end of the world. With Cipher it's losing every language except English, with Korosensei it's a quarter of the Earth."_ Ocelot says. Snake looked around as his soldiers relaxed. Some were on their beds, either reading or closing their eyes, while others were back outside training or inside watching TV. Snake then remembered to what Korosensei said.

Taking a long helicopter ride back to motherbase all the time would wear down the soldiers. But sometimes they needed to tough that out. However staying nearby would make their cover as guarding the school from terrorist more believable. After all, a bunch of guys with guns around is sure to cause some trouble. Even if they weren't real.

Snake had to think about for about ten minutes. He finally looked at Miller and Ocelot. " _I think we should stay here. Miller, no one is stopping you going back to motherbase and sending the men instead of me out in the field. I have full faith in them that they can complete those missions just as well as I could."_

Miller opened his mouth to retaliate but couldn't think of a good excuse. He smirks and shakes his head. " _All right. I'll send the Combat unit out in place of you. Just don't spend too much time away."_ Miller says.

 **Half an hour later.**

The helicopter arrived. Since it didn't go all the way to motherbase, it was able to get there in a half an hour. Miller and three other soldiers climbed aboard the helicopter and it takes off. The students got tired of chasing their teacher and waved goodbye to Miller and the soldiers.

" _So you're staying with us I'm assuming._ " Korosensei asks. With the help of Ritsu translating of course.

" _That I am."_ Snake says. The kids got really excited. " _Also as a thank you for setting up the barracks for the men, we got you a gift."_ Snake says as he hands Korosensei a piece of paper.

 **AssClass POV**

Korosensei takes the piece of paper and nearly fainted. It was a check of 100,000 Yen (1,000 Us dollars…I believe unless google is fucking with me). "We decided to give it to you since it costs most of your paycheck to give us the barracks." Translated Snake said.

"Well since you're staying with us I want to ask a favor of you." Karasuma says sneaking up on everyone. They look at him and the class gets a shocked expression. Miss Bitch nearly fainted. They are so used to seeing Karasuma wearing a suit and tie or at least a collared shirt and a tie. Even when facing the kids he never wore any gym clothing. But now, he was wearing a white sleeveless tank top, which showed off his muscular build, and running pants.

"Snake," he says pointing to the mercenary. "I want to fight you." He says challenging.

 **A legendary hero vs. An inhuman Ministry of Defense personal. Which will win? Will they walk away unscathed? What will the students think? Find out it the next chapter.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to thank everyone who has stuck to this story so far. To think I got 400 some views in only a month! You all rock for sticking to this story. But now I need your opinions. After the next few chapters, I want to either A: stick to the timeline and have the chapters go on to the school festival, or B: Break the timeline and have them do the Athletic festival AND School festival. Also with option B I might make them do the nursery job and Cops and robbers as well, but no guarntees. I want all of your opinions so please either private message me or leave a review of which option you want to choose. I hope you have enjoyed the third chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Karasuma Vs Big Boss

**Japanese:** Hello

 **English:** _Hello_

 **Assassin class POV**

Karasuma had no idea how it got like this. At first it started with him challenging a legend to a fight. Next thing he knows he is in a makeshift boxing ring, shirtless, with boxing gloves on, and the target as his corner man. What made it even worst was the fact that the students were actually making bets. 5Terasaka and his crew were even roasting hotdogs and selling them to the class.

Korosensei handed Karasuma a waterbottle and said some words of encouragement. "Now don't forget to give him the old one two, here me son! Make sure you watch for the hook and uppercut! Stay light on your feet and…" he is cut off by Karasuma… trying to cut him.

"I know what I'm doing." Karasuma says getting annoyed. He drops the knife and puts the glove back on and stand ups. However his gloves were slightly heavier than normal ones. He just shrugged it off.

 **DDs POV**

Ocelot found this hilarious. Not only were they doing a boxing match but the soldiers were making bets with the students. He was also Snake's corner man. " _Snake I have no idea why you thought this was a good idea."_ He says holding in laughter.

" _He wanted a fight, I accepted. I didn't think the target would make a make-shift boxing arena and that the students would be acting like an actual underground boxing arena."_ Snake says smoking a cigar. He saw Karasuma get up and he put the cigar to the side and strapped on his gloves. " _Wish me luck."_ He says.

 **Assassin class POV**

"I don't care what you think!" Rio says. "Karasuma will win we've seen him take out guys before, even when he was drugged out of his mind!" The blonde was arguing with two soldiers and Itona about who was going to win. Rio said Karasuma, same with Suguya. Itona and the soldiers thought Snake.

"That may be but, Snake is a Mercenary." Itona argues. "He is used to dealing with strong people on a day to day basis. Not only that, his bionic arm is a state of the art piece of tech. His experience and skill combined with the tech makes him a shoe in!"

"Not only that, we've faced boss before, despite his age he can knock you out for hours if you aren't ready." Ritsu translates for the soldier. They continue to argue about this as Nagisa, Sugino, Kanzaki, Kyano and Karma walk past them.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sugino asks everyone.

"I'd say Mr. Karasuma." Kanzaki says.

"I'd say so as well." Sugino says. However Karma Nagisa and Kayano didn't know if it was because of the obvious crush or because he was actually rooting for Karasuma. Maybe both. "What about you guys?"

"I'm not sure. I really don't like doing these bets anyway." Nagisa says.

"Well I'm rooting for the new guy." Kayano says. "It would be nice to see if someone can actually face off against Mr. Karasuma."

"Well Nagisa, if you don't like odds than bet on Karasuma." Karma says. "Oh and you can just give me the money you will be betting on now Kayano, because I know Karasuma can beat that old man." Karma says.

"I'm not betting on Mr. Snake," Kayano says. "I'm just saying I am rooting for him. Besides, why are you so confident?" She says smugly.

"Tis better to trust the odds of the known then the odds of the unknown." Karma says poetically, much to everyone's surprise. "That and I may or may not have put some… things is Karasuma's gloves." He says with his demon smile. His friends can literally see the forked tail growing on him.

"EVERYONE IT'S STARTING!" Isogai yells. The class and soldiers stop the betting and talking and start gathering around the ring. That's when Terasaka, Yoshida, and Muramatsu started to sell their hot dogs. They were able to convinced Quiet to be the ring girl. She walked around in her normal uniform holding a big sign with the poorly drawn " **Round 1** " on it. She exited the ring and Karasuma and Snake moved up to each other.

The class got a real look at Snake and some were awestruck. Across his torso were bullet marks, scars, burn marks, it was as if he just walked right out of a war. They can even see where the human body becomes the bionic arm on him.

Korosensei used his speed to change into a ref uniform. "Let's have a good clean fight you two!" he yells. A bell is dinged from Korosensei at the side lines and the match begins. However Snake and Karasuma just stood there looking at each other.

 **DD POV:**

" _I think you and I both know this isn't how we planned to fight."_ Snake says to Karasuma. He nods his head. " _Take off the gloves?"_ Snake suggests.

" _Yeah, if we're going to fight I want it to be real."_ He says smiling. They unlace their gloves and go over to the side of the ring to drop them off. When they do, they notice that Karasuma's gloves made a louder thud than Snakes. Ocelot went over and cut it open with a knife and small iron weight came out.

Everyone looked at Karma who was whistling. " _Karma, next time you want to rig a fight, do something a little less… noticeable."_ Ocelot comments.

" _Well what would you do?"_ Karma sasks. Ocelot walks upo to him and they start talking to each other.

" _That's a recipe for disaster."_ Snake says. He faces Karasuma and Karasuma faces him. They go back in the middle and they raise up their fists. The crowd starts getting excited. " _Begin!"_ Snake yells.

Karasuma launches himself at Snake and tries to land a right hook. Snake blocks with his bionic arm, warps it around Karasumas arm and applies pressure to straighten it out. Karasuma lets out a grunt but he then kicks Snake in the side of his leg. Snake kneels down from the kick and Karasuma uses his opposite leg to kick Snake in the face. Snake let's go of Karsuma's arm and dodges the kick.

Snake rolls backwards and back up and gets back into his stance. The crowd starts edging both of them on.

"Let's Go Karasuma!"

" _Kick his ass boss!"_

" _Let's see what you got Karasuma!"_

"Go Mr. Snake!"

Snake starts inching a little bit closer to Karasuma. Snake launches forward to do a right hook. Karasuma puts up his arm to block but is surprised when Snake jabs him with his left hand. Snake uses this moment to strike.

He gets close to Karasuma and tries to land a furry of blows on him. But Karasuma was used to dodging the kids knives so her uses his palms to guide the fists in other direction to avoid any serious damage. However Snake sneaks in a knee right into Karasuma's gut. Karasuma bends over gasping for air.

Snake takes Karasuma's arm, plants his foot on Karasuma's back, and then applies pressure to Karasuma's elbow. If he puts any more pressure on it, it will break. " _Give up?"_ Snake asks. The crowd is going crazy.

 **Assassin Class POV**

" _Not by a longshot!"_ Karasuma yells. He uses the strength in his arm to bend it to get Snake's hand off it. Snake stumbles from the surprising strength and Karsuma spins his legs which trip Snake. Karsuma gets up and punches Snake in the face as he is on the ground. He does this a few times before Snake grabs a fist. He then lifts his leg which throws Karsuma off of him and into a make-shift rope.

Snake gets up and Karsuma gets up with the help of the ropes. Snake charges at Karasuma. Karsuma looks at the ropes and wraps his arms around the ropes. When Snake was in range he leaned back and kicked Snake with both of his feet.

Karasuma steps towards Snake and unleashes a furry of blows, all of which hit. Karasuma then grabs Snake's arm, twists it over his head and takes his right elbow and smashes it into Snake's arm, which breaks it. The kids flinch back at the sound of it. Snake lets out a yell of pain. Karsuma then keeps punching and kicking Snake.

"Mr. Karsuma what are you doing!?" Kataoka yells.

"You already won! Why are you still hitting him!?" Kimura asks.

The kids start going into the ring and start trying to hold Karasuma back. "What are you kids doing?" Karasuma asks as he tries to break free. He didn't want to hurt them but he had to escape. "Let me go the fight isn't done yet!"

The kids look at him weirdly and he points at Snake who was in a corner. He firmly grasped his arm, and set it back into place, letting out a scream as he did. The kids were shocked that he put it back into place, as it had to cause serious pain. "Listen all of you, leave now." Karsuma says. "No matter what happens in the ring it isn't over until one of us says we give up alright?" He tells the students. Despite still being stunned they nod and leave the ring.

" _I got to say, the students ignorance saved me there."_ Snake says. Karasuma smiles.

" _They still need to learn to not judge a book by its cover still."_ Karsuma says.

Snake nods and they get back to their fight. It's just blow after blow with each of them. Most of the time, it's dodged or block and when the occasional hit does come in target both of them recover right away.

However things started looking bad for Karasuma. He was starting to breath really heavy. He was hanging onto the ropes when Snake pushed him. His balance was shifted so he was about to go over the side of the ring but Snake grabbed his leg with his bionic arm, dragged him back in but punched him so hard back into the ground that it left a dent.

The students never seen Karasuma take such a beating before, yet they have never seen him look so excited and happy. Karasuma got back up and spat some blood out. He looked and saw Snake a little ways away. Snake sprinted at Karasuma but Karsuma tried to block…whatever was coming. Snake grabbed his arm.

The next thing Karasuma knew, he was look to his side with the ground clouding up half his vision. That and blurriness. He looked up a little and saw some kids handing over the soldiers some yen while other times they were giving each other yen. The soldiers even gave the children money.

He looks up at the sky and breaths in some air. He looks forward and sees a shiny metal hand. He puts his hand in it and he gets helped up by Snake.

" _How long was I out?"_ Karasuma asks. He wipes his motuh with his arm to get rid of any blood he might've coughed up.

" _About ten minutes. I have to say Mr. K, you are definitely the toughest man I fought with. Not the hardest, but you can definitely take quite a few hits."_ Snake says.

" _I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment."_ Karasuma says.

" _You know you can speak Japanese if you want.I made sure Ritsu would be able to translate for you."_ Snake says. Karasuma nod.

" _It is alright. I need to work on my English anyway."_ Karasuma says

" _Your English is on point Mr. Karasuma."_ Snake says. " _Aside from the accent of course."_

" _Tooshie."_ Karasuma says. Snake looks at him funny. " _What?"_

" _I think you mean 'Touché' not tooshie."_ Snake says smiling.

Karasuma realizes what he said and laughs. He then calls all the students since Snake wanted to chat with them. "Take out your phones and open up Ritsu's translation app. Ritsu installed it on all of your phones." Karasuma says to the kids.

They all take out their phones and pull up the app. Snake says something in English that they can't understand and Ritsu translates it.

"So you can all agree that I am no joke anymore correct?" The translated Snake said. All of the students agreed on that.

"All right now remember, this Saturday, or Sunday if you would like, I will be hunting Down my Soldier Raccoon form you guys. You must protect him at all costs. Either as a Prisoner or a VIP. You'll get to choose." Snake explains.

Karma smiled he already had a plan up and ready to go. He already explained it to everyone. They'll take the soldier prisoner and the minute they deliver him, shoot him with the paintball gun. End of story. "Heheheheh, Despite being a mercenary who can dish out a few hits, there is no way he thought of a way to counter this." Karma thought. The red head smirked at his own brilliance arrogantly.

"Oh yeah," Translated Snake said. "While you can kill him as a prisoner right away, if you do, you won't be able to find the military-grade customized BB guns." This got the classes attention.

"Around the mountain we are going to burry many customized Korosensei killing guns. Customized and tested by our R&D team. Of course keep him as a VIP and he'll just show you where they are." Snake says as he shrugs.

"Tch." Karma says smiling. "Well done Mr. Snake." Karma thinks. "Using military equipment to make sure we don't shoot the soldier as a prisoner. Very well done indeed. I am impressed." Karma thought smiling.

"Also I suggest you come up with a plan. As you saw I defeated your gym teacher. But I'm a stealth mercenary. Hiding in the shadows and blending in are things I excel at. If you aren't ready, this will all be over before lunch. Thank you for this time you've taken out of your schedule to stay after." Snake says and he waves everyone off. The kids all start leaving. All of them excited.

Half way down the mountain they all start talking about possible locations to plan. They knew that Snake wouldn't just walk into this place blind. "We need somewhere big, can hold most of us, and most of all not seem too suspicious." Takebayshi says as his glasses shine.

"Maybe we should all pitch in and rent a garage or storage unit." Hara says spouting out ideas.

"Will all of us even have enough to even rent one for a day?" Isogai asks with a sweat drop. Hara kind of felt bad for thinking that knowing about Isogai's family.

"I might have an idea." Nagisa says. Evryone looked at him waiting for his idea. "What if we just hold it at one of our houses?" He says.

"Not a bad idea, but who has the biggest house? I mean it's not like all twenty eight of us can fit into one room." Hazama says.

"My house is actually pretty big." Kayano says. Everyone is surprised to hear this. "And my parents are gone on a business trip for the next week so we might have enough room for everyone. And they said I could have friends over, they never specified how many I could have over." She says with an innocent smile.

The class liked that idea and started high fiving her, patting her on the back, act. Nagisa even rustled her hair playfully. "All right but we also are going to need materials. Nagisa can you write these down?" Karma asks his blue haired friend.

Nagisa takes out his notebook and pen and starts righint down the list of things Karma says.

"I want you to make two lists: one essential and the other one non-essential." Nagisa writes this down.

"All right fist I think we nedd a whiteboard or planning board of some kind. Need a place to put any details we want since we can't keep them online. And keeping them on the notebooks is just plain stupid as they can steal our notebooks anytime." Karma says thinking aloud.

"We might also need a general map of the area. Best to add stuff on paper maps." Yuzuki says. Nagisa writes that down as well.

"Pictures of the mountain might help as well we can get those later though." Karma says.

"For non-essential items we'll need snacks." Kayano puts in. Everyone agrees to that so Nagisa writes that down. And once they reached the base of the mountain they had a full list of items they would need for planning.

"Alright, so we all agree to meet at Kayano's in two hours?" Kanzaki asked. Everyone nods. Kayano gave her address to everyone and everyone went home.

 **Back at Class 3-E:**

Karasuma was just finishing up a report when he heard a knock on his door. He turns and sees Snake in a plain white Tshirt and jeans. He also had a black leather jacket on. " _Ah Snake, how can I help you?"_ Karasuma asks in English.

" _I was just wondering if you would like me to treat you to a drink. It's the least I could do for letting us stay here."_ Snake says. Karasuma thought about it and liked the idea.

" _Alright. I know a place not too far from my house. We'll go there and have a few rounds."_ Karasuma says. He finishes up the rport, puts on his Jacket and they both head out the door.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hey guys, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my crossover. I'd just thought I'd tell all of you that Option B from the last chapter seems like it's going to win, so if you want me to keep the timeline make sure you let me know. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Preparations, part 1

**English:** _Hello_

 **Japanese:** Hello

 **Assassin Class POV:**

As Nagisa headed home he looked over the checklist one more time. "Let's see," he thought to himself. "Karma said he would get the whiteboard and markers, Maehara and Okajima said they would get the snacks, Itona was getting some pictures of the mountain. Hmm, guess there really isn't anything I can get for everyone."

He reaches his house and enters it. "Mom," he says. "I'm home!"

"Hello Nagisa!" His mother calls back. Nagisa goes up to his room and lies down on his bed and looks at the notepad. He sighs and closes his eyes to rest them. He then smiles at the recollection of today's events. Ever since Gym it was eventful.

"First we see an assassination attempt," Nagisa thinks. "And then we get trained, and we see Karasuma and Snake fight. This will be very interesting." He thinks smiling. Nagisa started to feel drowsy and then started to take a nap.

In Nagisa's dream, he was watching the fight again, but this time, it was as if he was in the ring. Nagisa walked in between them and looked at them. All of a sudden Snake yelled "Begin!" And Karasuma was about to to punch Snake. Nagisa covered his face and waited for the blow but it never came. He looks around and sees that Karasuma and Snake just keep phasing through him. He thinks a little and has an idea.

He is watching the fight very closely. He makes sure to watch Snakes Moves very closely and memorizes them. Throughout the entire fight he sees the way he fights, blocks, grabs, every movement he does, Nagisa tries as hard as he can to remember it. But since it's going fast it's hard for him to see the movements exactly.

However as the match continued he noticed that Snake is a defensive fighter. He does attack only when he knows he can strike or is very certain of it, and he doesn't give mercy. His fighting style is a lot of grappling, hitting pressure points, and hitting hard and fast.

And just like that, Nagisa was back in his room, staring at the ceiling. He looked at the time and it was 30 minutes until he had to meet everyone at Kayano's place. He grabs his notebook and a couple of candy bars and is about to heads out. "Bye mom, I'm going to a study sessions with my classmates!" Nagisa says. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect Nagisa, have fun!" She calls back. Nagisa leaves and closes the door. He didn't realize that the reason she was excited about it, was that she was planning on transferring him back to class D.

 **At Kayano's house:**

Nagisa looked at his phone. He didn't realize that they lived like 10 minutes away from each other. He double checked the address to see if he was in the right place. It was. It didn't help that it was a little bit bigger than he was expecting. He rang the doorbell and then waited. No one came so he rang the doorbell again. The door opened and he saw his green haired friend at the door with a surprised look on her face.

"Nagisa!' She says. "What are you doing here? We still don't meet with the others for another 20 minutes." Nagisa let out a little chuckle and responds.

"I was taking a nap and thought I would be late. I didn't think we lived close to each other." He says scratching the back of his head. "I hope this isn't a bother but mind if I just bum here until everyone else arrives?" Nagisa says. He can see his friend thinking for a bit. She then smiles and opens the door.

"Come on in!" She says smiling. Nagisa smiles and walks into the medium sized house. It actually looked a lot bigger on the inside. Kayano headed downstairs as Nagisa took off his shoes. He was just in awe about how big the house was. (I'm too lazy to try and describe it. Use your imagination!)

Nagisa shakes his head and heads downstairs to find Kayano. "Kayano? Where are you?" He yells as he went downstairs. He steps into a room with a TV and couches and chairs. To his right is a hallway with about 3 side doors, two on the left , one on the right, and one at the end of the hall. The one at the end of the hall was cracked open.

"I'm in the room at the end of the hallway." Kayano yells. Nagisa walks down the hall and opens the door a little bit. Then out of nowhere, a very creepy and bloody face comes out of nowhere and makes a loud scream. Nagisa yells and falls to the ground. The face then starts to laugh uncontrollably. "You should've seen the look on your face!" Kayano says as she removed the mask.

Nagisa makes a mocking laugh. Kayano helps him up and apologizes. "It was too funny not to do it." She said smiling at him. He playfully pushes her and goes into the room. It was a large square room that looked like it could fit half of the class.

"Where'd you get that mask anyway?" Nagisa says checking out the room. If they wanted they could squeeze probably three fourths of the class, but it wouldn't be comfortable.

"My dad makes masks and props for movies so he gave me this one for Halloween one year." Kayano says putting it in a box. She picks it up but Nagisa takes it for her. "Thanks Nagisa." She says relieved of carrying the heavy box.

"Where should I put it?" Nagisa says as he opened the door.

"Put it in the second room on your right." Kayano says. He nods and goes to the instructed room. He opens and sees a tower of boxes in the room. His jaw drops. "Oh, and try not to break anything in the boxes."

"Are you sure these towers won't fall?" Nagisa says with a shaky voice.

"Man up!" She says as she leans on the wall behind him. He turns and looks at her and she has an evil grin on her face.

"Why is the class so good at doing that creepy face?" Nagisa asks. He enters the room and tries to find a place to put the box down. He eventually finds a place where he can put the box. He sets it down and then leaves the room.

He closes the door and lets out a huge sigh. "Why is there a city of boxes in that room Kayano?" He asks.

"Well," She starts. "Originally both this room and that one" She says pointing at the one where they came from. "Were just storage rooms for some of our junk. But since I promised everyone they could use my house as a base of operations, I just decided to clean one of them out for the week. So now we have a little meeting room." She says.

Nagisa smiled. "You're the best you know that?" Nagisa says. Kayano goes a little red in the face and nods. Then the doorbell rang. Nagisa and Kayano looked at a clock. It was still ten minutes before anyone had to show up but they know some of their classmates like to come early. So they both go upstairs and see who's at the door. When they open it it's Karma with a whiteboard. He also had a bag.

When he notices not only Kayano but Nagisa he gets a wicked smile on his face. "Well well well, I wonder what you two were doing here all by yourselves." He says. Nagisa and Kayano immediately turned red in the face.

"I-I-I-It's not like that!" Kayano says putting her hands up.

"What Kayano said!" Nagisa says. Meanwhile Karma just takes the time to enjoy all of this.

"Relax I'm just teasing ya. Kayano you mind putting this whiteboard somewhere?" Karma says handing her the whiteboard. Kayano nods and takes the whiteboard downstairs. That's when the red head gave another wicked smile and pulled his friend in. "So you and Kayano huh?" Karma teases again.

The bluenette scoffs and says "It's not like that. I was taking a nap and then I thought I would be late. I didn't realize we lived that close to each other." Karma gives him a noogie and then responds.

"Sure," He lets Nagisa go. He knows he'll have other times to blackmail the two students. "So does Kayano actually have a place for everything?" Karma asks. They both start heading downstairs.

"Actually, yeah. She cleaned out a room that most of us can squeeze in to." Nagisa says. They turn right and Nagisa shows the room, where Kayano was placing the whiteboard. Karma took a look around. It seemed pretty big. But for everyone to hold a meeting in there would still be kind of hard.

"Tell you what, we'll make this kind of like our war room." Karma says. Nagisa and Kayano look at him with questioned looks on their faces. "It's simple. This place will have all of our main features. The map, plans, photos, and notes. The TV room outside will be where we all talk and so on and so forth."

Nagisa nodded. "I get it. Here lets set up the whiteboard." Nagisa says. Kayano runs back upstairs to get nails and a hammer as Nagisa and Karma try to find a place to put it. They find one and start putting it up. The doorbell rings again and Kayano heads upstairs to answer it. And for the next hour or so, more students kept coming, and Nagisa and Karma kept planning.

 **With snake and Karasuma, 19:30:** Snake and Karasuma entered the bar. They waited a few hours before actually going to the bar. Karasuma said he could meet him around 7:30. So Snake was still up at the school until around 7:00.

Snake tried to wear his most unsuspicious piece of clothing he had. It was just his normal combat fatigues without all the ammo bags. He kept a hidden knife in his boot and he was wearing a scarf hoodie. He met with Karasuma and he was just wearing his white dress shirt and dress pants.

As they enter the bar it's already decently busy. The bar had an area with two pool tables, and a few dart boards. Karasuma and Snake sit next to a table next to the pool tables and wait for a waiter. " _So, you're not going to hurt the kids are you?"_ Karasuma asked. Snake shook his head.

" _Not unless I have to."_ Snake says. Karasuma looks at him with an 'I will kill you if you do' glare. Snake puts up his hands. "Relax. The only time I would legitimately hurt these kids is if I had to actually hand to hand fight them. Only time that would happen is if they are good enough to take my gun away from me."

Karasuma puts his fist in his mouth. " _How much will it hurt them?"_

" _I won't hurt them too much. But if I have to knock them out by beating the shit out of them, I will."_ Snake says sarcastically. " _No, but for real I will only punch them to knock them out if I get caught and lose my weapon. Do you think they are that good to beat me?"_

Karasuma thinks a little bit and shakes his head. " _No. I don't think they will. But they will try their best to try and 'kill' you."_ He says with air quotes. They both laugh and a young waitress comes to their table.

"Hello Karasuma," She says. She was a pale woman that looked like she was in college and had jet black long hair. "What would you like?" she said with a smile.

"I'll have my usual." Karasuma says. " _And you Snake?"_ Snake was looking at the menue. Luckily they didn't just sell sake they sold American cocktails as well. Snake saw that they had a Manhattan. He pointed to it on the menu and the waitress wrote it down.

"Alright would you guys like anything to eat?" The waitress asks. Karasuma translates to Snake. Snake shook his head and the waitress smiles and says "Alright, be back in a few minutes."

" _She seems good at her job."_ Snake comments.

Karasuma nods his head. " _She likes working here. She likes meeting new people all the time."_ Karasuma says.

" _What are you here father or something?"_

" _No I'm a regular here. She usually works when I come here."_

" _Just how much of a regular are you?"_

" _It's only once or twice a week. You think I'm dumb enough to drink in front of minors?"_

" _Bitch I don't know your life!"_ Snake says in a sassy tone. They both laugh. " _But if I do hurt them, I have my medical team ready in case something goes wrong. Whether I get overzealous or one if the kids get hurt in the woods."_ Snake says.

Karasuma smiles and makes a sigh of relief. " _While I don't think it's necessary, I appreciate the concern. And I know the target will too. The kids know those woods like the back of their hands."_

" _Oh yeah, why do you call Korosensei by 'target'?"_ Snake asks. Karasuma looked at the table and was silent for a minute.

" _It's so I don't get attached to him."_ Karasuma says darkly. " _Do you know how traumatizing it will be for the kids when they kill him? Yeah the money might help cover it up, but he is one of the best teachers they have had."_ Karasuma says. He clenches his fist in his other fist.

Snake crosses his arms. " _I see. I never thought about that." He said._ They stay silent for another minute. Then snake breaks it. " _I have read up on you guys. Those kids will kill him."_ He says. He sighs. " _Whether or not they would like to is debatable. Most likely they won't like it, but they will do it._ "

Karasuma nods his head. He then speaks up. " _Look, they'll deal with it when it happens, but until them let's let them enjoy themselves."_

Snake nods his head. The waitress comes back with their drinks. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asks. Karasuma shook his head. The waitress bowed and went to serve others.

Snake raises his drink and Karasuma raises his. " _To the kids?"_ Snake asked.

" _To the kids."_ Karasuma says. The clink their glasses and take a sip. And for the next hour or so they enjoyed talking about various things: The kids, Snake's jobs, Karasuma's jobs, different ways to kill Korosensei, and so on. They even started to play pool.

However, all of that changed when four armed men walked into the bar. Two had shotguns, and the other two had assault rifles. One of them with the assault rifles shot it in the ceiling and everyone panicked. "ON THE GROUND!" one of them yells. Everyone complies.

 **Kayano's house:**

Nagisa and Karma look at the whiteboard. It had a list of all the options they could have. "You think we're good?" Karma asked his friend. Nagisa double checks everything. He then nods to ensure they got everything. "Alright, let's get the meeting started." AKrma says.

The rest of the class was in Kayano's downstairs living room. Most were sitting while some were standing. Nagisa and Karma clap to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone listen up!" Karma yells. The class goes silent.

"So Nagisa and I have come up with a few situations that we can use for this weekend's little game." Karma says. "It's all in our little War room down that hall." Karma points down the hallway so everyone knows where it is. "I'll let Nagisa tell us all of our options." Karma says. Nagisa steps up and starts talking.

"Alright, so we have routes we can take, and then sub events off of those. So first things first, do we keep him as a prisoner or a VIP?" Nagisa says. The class starts discussing.

"If we keep him as a prisoner, we can probably get information oput of him faster than him leading us as a VIP." Terasaka says.

"Yeah, but if we keep him as a VIP he can defend himself. If we keep him a prisoner he will probably try to escape us." Isogai says.

"Plus as a VIP we kind of get to feel like bodyguards." Maehara says.

"But then again, we have to move at his pace. If he is a prisoner, we make him move at our pace." Itona says.

Nagisa went around and took down notes on what everyone was saying. After about five minutes of discussion Nagisa tries to bring everyone back together. He clears his throat as everyone calmed down. "We'll discuss what we want Raccoon to be later. Let's move on, it's getting late." The class nods. Nagisa flips his note book to the next page. "Alright, I am going to go over what we will need by the end of this week. Saturday we are going to study the woods and mountain like crazy and come up with a final plan." Nagisa said.

"First, we need a map of the area, we also need some photos so we can set traps for him." Nagisa says reading his notes. He looks at Itona. "Itona you think you can create a drone to take some pictures? Maybe even do reconnaissance?" he asked.

"I think I can, give me about a day or two." Itona says. Nagisa nods and continues to read off his lists.

"We also need to gain some intel on Mr. Snake himself. I've already seen that he's a defensive fighter, but let's get a little more info. How he operates for example. Where he is most likely to hide. Stuff like that." Nagisa explains.

Karma looked at his watch. It was already 8:00. "Alright guys I think we should wrap this up." He says. A few of the classmates could agree to that. "We'll come here right after school okay?" Karma says. Everyone agrees and they all start heading out.

"Also make sure we bring our textbooks! Since we're here doesn't mean we can't study!" Nagisa yells to everyone. The class started saying bye to everyone. Nagisa and Karma went to the War Room one more time to check one last time. Everything seemed in good order.

"Alright guys, see you later." Kayano said as the two friends left her house. Nagisa and Karma walked down the street.

"You think we stand a chance?" Nagisa asked. Karma placed his hands on the back of his head. He looked in the night.

"I'm not sure. We barely got out of the God of Death's lair alive, but at least he won't be trying to kill us." Karma says. Nagisa laughs. After talking for about 5 minutes, they got to an intersection and said goodbye to each other. Nagisa returned home, had dinner, and spent the rest of his night studying.

 **With Karasuma and Snake, 20:37:**

The armed men went around the bar stealing everyone's wallets and purses. One of them even made a bartender make them a drink. Snake grabbed a pool cue, unscrewed it, and handed the thin part to Karasuma. Karasuma looked at Snake. Snaked mouth the words 'Hit him with it.' To karasuma. Karasuma nodded.

Snake got up and sneaked out of view of the robbers. One of the robbers with the shotgun got to Karasuma. Give me your wallet, now!" He yelled in a gruff voice. Karsuma quickly got up, turned and whacked the robber so hard that the pool cue broke. The robber yelled and was about to stand back up to shoot Karasuma, but Karasuma used the broken cue to stab the robber in the shoulder.

The robber dropped his gun and Karasuma picked it up, got behind the injured robber, put him in a hold, and pointed the gun at the other robbers. They aimed there gun at Karasuma but they knew if they shot at him they would kill their friend in the process.

"It isn't too late. You put down your guns, and things won't get any worse." Karasuma says.

"You don't control the situation here Spikey." A robber said. He grabbed a customer and put him to the floor and pointed the gun at his head. "You let our friend go, and I won't shoot this poor bastard."

Karasuma looked at the man. He mouthed 'Please help me!" with a frightened look on his face. That was when Karasuma noticed Snake.

Snake got behind the farthest robber and choked him out. He dropped the body but it made a loud _thud_ and one of the robbers turned around. "What the hell?!" He yells. The robber pointed his shotgun at Snake, but Snake grabbed it, and moved out of the way. However the robber shot the shotgun and it was right next to Snake's ear. No one got hurt but Snake's left ear was ringing. The other robber let the hostage go but turned to Snake. Karasuma choked out his hostage and got up and charged at the robber with the assault rifle.

Snake grabbed the robbers arm as he cocked the gun back to load another shell. However, Snake elbowed the robber, turned him as he struggled to get the gun, but was able to disarm him and aim it at the robber. The robber tried to grab the shotgun again and succeeded. However Snake cocked it again to let the shotgun shell out. Snake kept at this until it was empty.

Meanwhile, Karasuma turned the one with the assault rifle around and punched him straight in the face. The robber stumbled back but aimed the gun at Karasuma. Karasuma moved it out of the way and headbutted the robber. The robber just dropped the gun and punched Karasuma. Karasuma kneed the robber in the gut and bashed his head into the side of the bar and it knocked him out.

The robber let go of the shot gun and punched Snake in the face 3 times. Snake blocked the fourth punch and the robber in the side with the heavy shotgun. Snake heard a crack and the robber clutched his side. "Dammit he broke my ribs!" the robber yells Snake drops the shotgun and then kicks the robber, punches him a few times, and then finally throws him into the wall, knocking him out.

Karasuma and Snake look at each other. " _You okay Karasuma?"_ Snake asks.

" _Yeah are you?"_ Karasuma asked back. Snake nodded his head. Snake dragged the body into the middle where the three other unconscious bodies lie. Karasuma wnt back to the pool area and dragged him in the middle as well. Snake takes out his boot knife and sits down next to the unconscious bodies.

" _Karasuma you mind calling the police?"_ Snake asked _._

" _You're not going to kill them are you?"_ Karasuma asked.

" _No, just going to make sure they don't do anything."_ Snake said. Karasuma nods and goes outside to call the police. After about ten minutes police cars came with an ambulance as Karasuma explained on the phone. He showed the police his badge as a ministry of defense guy so he and Snake wouldn't get in too much trouble.

After a bunch questions Snake and Karasuma were able to leave. " _This life never gets boring huh Karasuma?"_ Snake says.

" _Isn't that the truth? Well see you tomorrow Snake."_ KArasuma says. Snake said goodbye back. They both headed home. Well Karasuma headed home and Snake headed back to the school barracks. That night, it seemed as if everyone was sleeping with one thing or another in mind.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I just want to say I am sorry for posting this Late compared to the other Chapters, but life kind of got in my way. Not to mention that I am creating starting chapters for other stories I would want to write. Although truth be told, I wasn't expecting this story to get big. Especially seeing as this is the only crossover of these two! But I hope you enjoyed and stick around for more!**

* * *

 **So if you want to hear about some of my other stories I am trying to make and my somewhat BS excuse continue reading, if not then I hope you enjoyed the chapter! But yeah first of will be my BS excuses. I had a few projects due so those took up most of my time, and I'm tech crew for my school's musical and those usually take a lot of time as well. Especially since I am flying people with ropes. We're doing Tarzan and I get to fly people on vines and invisible wires. Relax no one died. (That I know of.)**

* * *

 **Now for the other stories I am doing. I recently got into RWBY from rooster teeth and binged watched the series. The final episode is a real tear jerker! But I am making two different stories for that later, a crossover with Fallout 4, and a normal one. I'm also doing other ideas for other Assassination classroom stories. And lastly I started making the first chapter to a Supernatural X Gravity falls story as well. But yeah those are all of my excuses! Like I said I am really sorry about all of this and I hope the next one will be up for you guys soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Day

**Japanese:** Hello

 **English:** _Hello_

 **Assassination Classroom POV:**

Nagisa's alarm goes off and Nagisa hits the snooze button. He just needed five more minutes. It goes off again and he just lets it ring. Eventually he gets tired of hearing the beeping and finally wakes up. He yawns and stretches. He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom, which is next to his room.

After he uses the toilet, he washes his hands, Brush his teeth, and then puts his bands in his hair to make his signature pig tails. He goes back into his room, and puts on his uniform. He then puts all of his homework back into his bag and goes downstairs. He smells his mother's cooking as he comes down.

"Good morning Mom." He says as he sat down at the table.

"Good morning sweetie." She says. She hands him his breakfast. Nagisa tries to get a good look on his mother's face. She's in one of her good moods. "How was your study session?" She asked as she made her own plate.

"It went well. Actually…" He starts off with food in his mouth. He swallows and takes a deep breath. "We may need to do long study sessions all this week." He says. He takes another mouthful of food. And then his mother asked a question.

"Why do you need these long study sessions?" She asked. Nagisa tried to think of something.

"We got a lot of new material stacked on us and most of us are having trouble so we want to kind of do a giant study session. Is it okay?" He says. In a way it's kind of true. They're just studying how to stop Snake from doing… whatever he'll do.

"All right. I'll allow it." She says. Nagisa smiles as a thank you to her. He finishes up breakfast and then leaves to go to school.

 **Fifteen minutes later:**

Nagisa reached the school and entered the gate. He then noticed a few of the Diamond Dog soldiers walking around. And of course they are turning more than a few heads. Whispers go across campus. "Why are there armed soldiers here?"

"Is it the Ministry of Defense?"

"Idiot, do they look like they are? They have that weird patch."

The soldiers ignore the talking and continue to walk around the campus. But why? "Nagisa," Nagisa hears, as a hand is placed on his shoulder. He turns around and sees Sugino.

"Oh Sugino, hi." Nagia says. They start heading up the mountain.

"Why are they down at the main campus?" Sugino asks. "Not to mention they're armed to the teeth as well."

"I'm not sure." Nagisa says. "But maybe we'll find out when we get to class." They start hustling up the hill. They meet more and more of their classmates along the way. Halfway up the hill they all look up to the sky as they hear a sound. A helicopter passes over them and seems to be landing near their building.

"Come on, let's hurry up!" Isogai says. They all start sprinting up the mountain. They reach the top and see Snake, next to two of his soldiers, and he is lecturing them. Then his soldiers start talking. "They must be translating."

" _Do I make myself clear?"_ Snake says. The soldiers salute. " _Move out!"_ His soldiers say something and then they all start running towards the kids. They run past them and down the mountain.

"Huh," Nagisa says. They then see Quiet appear right next to Snake out of thin air. He starts talking to her and she nods. She then starts walking towards the landed helicopter. She gets in it and sits on one of the chairs. They all start getting closer to see what's going on. And then out of the helicopter comes a wolf.

Snake starts approaching the wolf. "What the…" Sugino says. Snake kneels down and starts petting the wolf. Snake notices the students. He starts walking toward everyone, with the wolf not far behind. Everyone kind of backs away when Snake reaches them.

" _Good morning everyone,"_ Snake says.

" _Good morning Snake."_ Everyone says. Snake starts talking in English but he is going too fast for everyone to catch on. Snake stares at them for an answer but then remembers they aren't that good at speaking English yet. He takes out his phone and points at it, confusing some of the kids at first.

"Oh right!" Itona says. He takes out his cellphone and clicks on the Ritsu app and puts it on speaker. He gives Snake a thumbs up. Snake speaks and then the phone speaks.

"Can you understand me now?" Ritsu translates. The kids nod.

"All right, I want all of you to meet DD." Snake says motioning to the wolf. It shakes its head and pants as it looks at the kids. They notice it is wearing an eyepatch. Snake sees that they are a little scared of him. "It's all right everyone, he won't hurt you. Just approach him slowly."

Okano slowly puts her hand out and approaches DD. She places her hand on its head and she begins petting it. It lets out a little whine as she started to pet him. The students started to get closer and soon almost the entire class was petting DD. And DD was definitely enjoying it.

The warning bell goes and Snake breaks it up and tells them to get into the class. They all start going to class and Snake start preparing for Gym. Then Korosensei comes out of the woods. "I see you are behaving well with my students." He says.

Snake nods. He takes out his Idroid and puts on the Ritsu app. However Korosensei puts a tentacle on the Idroid. "I can understand English perfectly fine Mr. Snake." He says. Snake was able to understand this of course because he had an earpiece that translated Japanese for him.

" _Very well then. And yes, they seem to enjoy me being here."_ Snake says. " _I just hope you know I can't stay too long. Only about two weeks if that."_ Snake says. And it is true. Two weeks most. Snake just wanted a break from fighting Cipher.

"I know that, but I appreciate it either way." Korosensei says. The yellow tentacle monster starts moving towards the broken building. "Don't forget, Chairman Asano is having an assembly about you today. Be sure to not let your true reason of being here be known."

" _Of course,_ " Snake says. He pulls out a Korosensei knife and throws as hard as he could at Korosensei, but he dodges it and catches it with a rag.

"A valiant effort. No noise and quick reflexes. But still unsuccessful." Korosensei taunts.

" _It was worth a shot._ " Snake says. He then follows Korosensei into the building, with DD right behind him. Korosensei goes to the kids and Snake goes to the "teachers' lounge" where Karasuma and Irina are staying. Snake takes a seat opposite of Karasuma.

" _Good morning Snake."_ Karasuma greets.

" _Good morning Karasuma,"_ Snake says. " _And to you Irina."_ Irina gives little wave as she fans herself for it being too hot.

" _So what do you have planned for the kids today?"_ Karasuma asks. Snake and Karasuma then discuss what they should do for gym class today.

After a while Snake looked out the door to see the students begrudgingly leave the classroom. " _Where are they going?"_ Snake asks. Karasuma looks at his watch.

" _The assembly. Starts at ten."_ Karasuma says. Snake then looks at his watch. It's nine fifteen.

" _Why are they leaving so soon?"_ Snake asks.

" _Because the Board Chairman Asano makes the E-class be the first to be in line down there,"_ Irina says. _"And that usually means being there fifteen minutes early."_

" _The students take about ten to thirty minutes, depending on how fast they go."_ Karasuma says. Snake sighs. They really take abuse from this school.

" _But ever since they started beating Class A, the school has warmed up to them. But they still treat them like dirt depending on the situation."_ Irina says. Snake nods. He was petting DD and looks at the wolf dog. He looks out to the students leaving again and gets an idea.

" _Come on DD._ " He says. He sprints outside and cuts off the students before they head down.

" _Hang on hang on hang on!"_ Snake says. The students look at him. They all pull out the Ritsu translator. "Any of you guys want to skip out on gym today? And answer truthfully." Ritsu translates. A few of the kids raised their hands. Snake smiles.

"All right, let's play a game." Ritsu translates. Snake kneels down and pets DD. "DD is going to run down the mountain. All any of you have to do is catch him and touch him. The people who touch him get out of gym today for free. Deal?" Snake asks. The kids think about it for a second. They discuss it and they all agree to it.

"Seriously how hard can it be to capture a dog?" Okajima says. "After all with the free running Karasuma-sensei taught us, t should be easy." A couple of the kids agreed with him on that. And of course others were skeptical. It was a dog bred for mercenary work. But in the end they decided to do it.

Snake was talking to DD and patting him on the head. He then grabs DD's scruff and turns towards the kids. "Ready?" Ritsu translates for Snake. The class gets ready. Snake lets go of DD's scruff and screams "GO!"

The student charge at the dog but then DD starts sprinting down the path to the school. As the students chased after him Snake walked down the path, since he also had to be at the assembly.

Sugino was hopping tree to tree to catch up with DD. Once he was up a little bit he dived at the wolf. However, DD did a little jump, turned, and did a little slide and dashed into the forest dodging Sugiono's touch. Sugino hit the ground with a hard thud. A few of the kids passed him to try and find the dog, some even taunting him.

"Nice try Sugino! Better luck next time!" Yoshida taunts.

Nagisa sees Sugino and stops right next to him. He kneels down and offers his friend a hand. "You okay Sugino?" He asks as he held out his hand.

"Yeah I'm okay." He says as he gets helped up. He dusts himself off and starts to look for the dog again.

DD was running through the woods until he found himself cornered by a large stone. The wolf turns around to retreat but already there were four students. Rio, Terasaka, Maehara, and Hayami cornered the wolf.

"Piece of cake." Terasaka says. He was about to place his hand to touch DD but the wolf let out a growl which startled the students. They start backing away as DD growled louder.

"What are doing? Just touch him!" Rio says, despite her being afraid as well.

"No way in Hell am I losing a hand to get out of gym." Terasaka says.

"You big baby." Rio says getting closer to touch the wolf. She was shaking with fear as well though. DD lets out a loud bark and Rio squeals with fear and backs up. Other students are in the trees but are to scared to get any closer.

"Are we sure this thing won't bite us?" Maehara asks. Just then DD leaped and the kids let out screams of fear. Nothing came. They look and see the wolf was gone. Then all of the phones began to ring. They look and see Ritsu with Snakes picture.

"I forgot to mention," Ristu says on the phone. "DD won't hurt any of you unless you attack him or I say to, so as long as you don't shoot at him or hit him, you'll be fine." Snakes picture then disappears along with Ritsu.

The four students who cornered DD were silent as the others started to chase after DD again. Then Terasaka let out a loud yell. "THAT MOTHER FU―"

 **Ten minutes later:**

Snake reached the end of the trail and was at the main school. His men were still patrolling around to keep up the charade. A few soldiers see him and salute. Snake waves them off and they continue their "patrol". He takes out his Idroid and looks at the map. He sees DD is still dodging the kids and they are almost all the way down.

Snake pulls out a regular Cigar and continues to watch the Idroid. The kids get close a few times but they never touch DD. He Lights it and takes a puff, as he closes his Idroid. After about ten more minutes he sees DD run past him. DD turns around goes next to Snakes right leg and sits down. Snake pats DD on the head.

The kids start coming out of the woods and down the trail, all of them a bit scuffed and out of breath. "I hate that dog." Yada says between breaths.

"Agreed." Kimura says. The students dust themselves off.

" _Well that sucks."_ Snake says. " _Better luck next time!"_ He says. The kids understood him and they all glare at him. They dust themselves off and start getting ready for the assembly. They still had a while before the assembly. Snake went inside to talk with the Chairman.

Nagisa went to the vending machine to grab a drink. He grabbed a soda but then he was pulled away by his collar into an ally. He looks and sees Karma. "Karma, what's wrong?" Nagisa asks.

"I want to run a little recon on Snake." The red haired teen said.

"How?" Nagisa asks. Karma points up on the roof. Nagisa knows where this is going. "We are not spying at our own school."

"Ah come on we need the info." Karma says. Nagisa sighs.

"Fine." Nagisa gives in. They both climb up to the roof. When they reach the top, Karma pulls out his phone. He has a map of the school pulled up.

"Ristsu, you got Snake tracked right?" Ritsu's face appears on screen as a small emoji.

"Yes, right now he is traveling down corridor B on the third floor." Ritsu says. Karma motions Nagisa to follow him. They travel along the building and hop to another one.

"All right Snake should be below us soon." Karma says. He then pulls out a rope from… you know what that doesn't matter. "Nagisa tie this rope around your waste." Karma says.

"What, why?" Nagisa asks.

"I need you to plant a bug so we can hear Snake," Karma says. "And someone needs to hold you." Karma says.

"Fine." Nagisa says. He ties the rope and Karma hands him the bug that Itona made. "Don't drop me!" Nagisa says as he sits on the edge.

"Just go you big baby." Karma says with an evil smile.

"That smile is very reassuring." Nagisa says with a little fear in his voice. He slowly repels down the building until he sees a window. He looks in and sees Snake facing a desk. "I see Snake, Karma." NAgisa says. Nagisa then realizes where Snake is.

"Karma, Snake is talking to the chairman! We can't plant a bug on the Chairman's office!" Nagisa says.

"We're not keeping it there, we're just listening in on Snake, and once we're done you'll give the bug back to Itona." Karma says. Nagisa makes a whine and then plants the bug on the glass and listens in.

" _Mr. Snake, this entire thing was unnecessary."_ Asano says _._

" _Yes because keeping the students safe is unnecessary."_ Snake retorts.

" _I don't care if the world is lost, what I say goes in this school, and I find you and your men unnecessary here."_

" _I am only here for one or two weeks, max. But if my enemies find out I am here, the first thing they will do is attack these kids."_

" _I don't believe you. Besides my students are strong, they will not be overcome by some Mercenaries 'Enemies.'"_

" _They will if they have a gun pointed at their face! I have had to rescue child soldiers from these people. They are not afraid to hurt kids."_ Snake says. They were talking so fast it was hard for Nagisa to keep up, but he was recording so they will just have to translate later.

" _You don't have to like the E class students,"_ Snake continues. _"And you don't have to care about them. Because I trust that they will be smart to not do anything stupid if my enemies come. But the students on the main campus will run and die faster than you can blink. At least with my men patrolling the school they have more of a chance."_

" _And what if your men can't defeat your enemies? What if they do massacre my students?"_

" _They won't because I will get down here faster than they can kill my soldiers. They are after me. I can eliminate them before school is over. They will follow me anywhere because I am there target. But they will not hesitate to kill innocents."_ Snake says. Asano and Snake stare each other down. Then Snake smiles.

" _Think of it like this, you bought my men for protection because of a high increase of criminal activity. And how would that look for you if you just send us away the next day? Not to mention if you do send us away and you do get attacked, people will blame you for getting rid of the mercs you hired that could have stopped them."_ He says.

Asano is silent. He knows he is beaten. However he then chuckles. _"Fine,"_ He says. " _I will tell everyone in the assembly today that you will be our bodyguards. But if so much as one of your soldiers step out of line, if they do anything that disrupts the learning that goes on in my academy, they are out, along with you. Do I make myself clear?"_ He says with a smile.

" _Crystal."_ Snake says. Snake then leaves the office. Nagisa removes the bug and then tugs on the rope for Karma to get him back up. Karma pulls Nagisa up.

"All right, we'll translate this later at Kayano's house." Karma says. "Now let's get out of here before we get caught." Nagisa nods his head. They both get down from the roof and meet up with the rest of the class. Then they all get ready to go to the gym.

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N Hey look I'm not dead! But I am so sorry for not posting sooner but I kind of forgot this existed since I finished both MGS and Assassination classroom. Hope you enjoyed and stick around for the next chapter.**


End file.
